The Angel Of Mercy
by AtrophysFinest
Summary: This is the revamped sequel to The Awkward Villager. As with the previous fic, characters and their roles have been adjusted. This takes place a week after the events of The Awkward Villager, which I suggest you read first.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is the (hopefully!) revamped sequel to The Awkward Villager, my first HEARTBEAT fic. I'm so glad I finally managed to finish this after nearly a year of writer's block. I feel I've come a long way with my writing. This fic takes place about a week after The Awkward Villager's timeline. I am pleased to announce that I am working on a sequel to The Angel Of Mercy! Anyway, I hope you enjoy. -AtrophysFinest.

A/N continued: A quick side note, Nick and Kate Rowan are in their forties for the purpose of this fic, just in case you get confused. -AtrophysFinest.

HEARTBEAT

The Angel Of Mercy

Chapter One: Spanner Thrown In The Gears Of Happiness

POV: District Nurse Maggie Bolton

It's been a week since John saved Molly Walker, her daughter Susan and I from the loan sharks. To be honest, I don't really think they __were __loan sharks. My ex-husband, Neil was in a lot of debt, they offered their services and a payment plan, normally he would have declined, but they plied him with enough alcohol to leave him paralytic. (Which he had to pay for.)

He lost his life in a house fire, trying to rescue a baby and relative (who were later found to have not been in the building when it was ablaze!). He died a hero, and I'll always respect him for that. I can sleep well at night, knowing that I have two faithful protectors close to me. One of them is in the room next door (snoring loudly enough to compete with my own!) and the other is curled up at my feet.

Glancing over at the clock on the bedside table, I released a short groan as I knew it was time to get up and get dressed. Vernon growled as I swung my legs over the side of the bed, my feet touching the carpeted floor. Grinning at the feline, I scratched his head gently, his purring slowly fading as he went back to sleep. I stretched and opened my wardrobe, finding my nurses' garb.

Placing it on the bed next to Vernon, praying that he wouldn't curl up on it, because he has a habit of doing that, I put my dressing gown on and fastened it around my waist before walking into the hallway.

As soon as I entered the hallway, I was mildly surprised at the sight before me. John looked like he'd been rolling around in a bush. His usually well-presented hair was all over the place. (Which I personally thought was beautiful, first thing in the morning. Both he and I knew that Sergeant Blaketon wouldn't.).

I grinned at him, reaching out to gently caress his cheek, my voice sounding somewhat musical. "Good Morning, Constable!" He only grumbled, which doubled my amusement. "Too early for work, Nurse Bolton. Need sleep... Ugh."

I mock-scowled at him before closing the gap between us and hugging him, my arms around his waist, his fingers immediately in my hair. I leant my head against his chest, sighing happily as I felt his steady heartbeat. His voice was a rumble against my frame. "Maggie, did you shut the door?"

My eyes widened and my heart leapt up to my throat as I head a loud snarl behind me. "Vernon..." He chuckled and kissed my forehead before walking into the kitchen, coffee was on the agenda! He walked past me and glared at Vernon, calling him an overprotective traitor, same as usual.

Just as I was about to make my way to the bathroom to prepare for the day's nursing, the telephone rang from the lounge. Grinning as I recalled the first night that John moved in with me, I walked into the lounge and picked up the receiver, holding it against my ear. "Hello? Nurse Bolton's phone." The voice at the other end of the line was definitely Welsh, but it had a strong, pompous aura which I found amusing. (Though I hid this well.).

"Ah, Nurse Bolton. Maggie, is it? I believe you have a young Constable staying with you, by the name of __Stockwell?__" The way he drawled out my partner's surname unnerved me a little. (Which I also hid.). "May I ask who this is?" A conversation could be heard in the background though I couldn't make it out. I did make out a voice coming from my kitchen

John was singing. He always does this when he makes coffee. It's a trait of his I've grown to adore. "This is Sergeant Craddock, I am here to cover for Oscar Blaketon while he is away on compassionate leave. Where __is__PC Stockwell?"

I chewed on my bottom lip as I gazed at the clock on the mantelpiece. It was only six AM, his shift didn't start till at least half-past eight. "PC Stockwell is in the kitchen, making coffee. Shall I pass a message on, Sergeant?"

At this time of the morning, I wasn't someone to be trifled with, especially not by a snobbish Sergeant. "No, no, Nurse Bolton. All he has to do is arrive here at half-past seven. I like to keep the officers on their toes."

Craddock sounded rather smug about this. I didn't like it. "Is that all, _Sergeant?_" He fell silent for a moment, not expecting that response. I felt I gained a small victory over him. Thankfully, he couldn't see my grin. "That's all for now, Nurse Bolton. Good day." Placing the receiver back on its cradle, I sighed and walked to the kitchen, my body craving caffeine and my partner's affection more than ever.

Whether he was psychic or not, I don't know, I still don't, but he walked in with two mugs of coffee and a soft pressing of his lips against my cheek. "Who was that, Maggie?" Sighing as I accepted the mug he offered me, I placed it on the table next to his and hugged him, once again leaning my head against his chest. "Your shift starts at half-past seven, there's a new Sergeant. I didn't know that Oscar was away on compassionate leave."

Rubbing my back softly, he sighed and held me tight. "His son Graham, he died a few days ago. Sarge didn't want anyone at the station saying anything till he knew what was happening." I felt my heart pang at this. "Poor Oscar..." John squeezed my waist gently and sat down on the sofa, taking me into his arms. "What's the new Sergeant like?" I grinned at my partner. He was in for a rough time.

"He's pompous, arrogant, a brutal taskmaster and he wants everyone to know it." Chuckling loudly, he reached for his mug. "I dread to think how Dad will take this. We both know that he's never been the biggest fan of Police." Reaching for my own mug before leaning into him, I smiled warmly. "You're the exception." His eyes glimmered. "Well, I __did__have to save his life. Wait... Yeah, I'm the exception. You know something? I feel like all of my dreams are coming true. It's almost as if... Oh, who the Hell is that?"

He got up and walked to the front door. I heard him mumbling to someone before the door closed a little louder than usual. Looking at him with a worried expression as he sat down next to me, I could tell something was bothering him. "What is it, John?" He sighed deeply before speaking. "My mother's dying."

End Of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

HEARTBEAT

The Angel Of Mercy

Chapter Two: Already in Trouble

POV: Police Constable John Stockwell

I kissed Maggie goodbye and glowered at Vernon before leaving the flat to Old Bessie's equally-cold cab. (I LOVE Aidensfield in December. Magical.). Sighing loudly as I leaned back in my seat, I tried to process what Florence had said to me.

_"___I know we've fallen out..." I glared at yet another lie of hers. "No. You gave me an ultimatum. You bloody exiled your own son! David had the sense to leave long before I did. Do you have ANY fibre in your body of accepting the truth? Is it any wonder I left as soon as I got the chance? You're not dragging me back to your place. I'm HAPPY here. Vernon's happy here. My father and I are finally connecting, I'm enjoying my career, and I can actually smile for the first time in my life, thanks to the Angel Of Mercy that's in the lounge. I feel like I have a purpose in life. I can ACTUALLY LIVE. That's something I NEVER had with you. Look, I don't have time for this. I have to get ready for work. Please, just say what you have to and go. I can't deal with the slander that erupts from your gums."__

__Florence had given me a blank look, as if everything I just said to her didn't even register. I wasn't surprised with that at all. I was used to her hiding away from the truth and being a devious, manipulative cow. (Look, I know that seems harsh toward my own mother, but she literally made my blood boil.). "John... I'm dying. I just thought I'd let you know, seeing as I'm your mother and I'll always love..." I raised a hand to silence her.__

__"STOP. I'm sick of it. Go and distribute your venom elsewhere. I can't tolerate this. Go. I have to get ready for work. Work. Yes, you still abhor the thought of me having a career and a life I can be proud of, don't you? Good. I hope it hurts."___ At that final comment, I had shut the door a little too loudly and told Maggie._

"She's lied about everything else to me, why should I believe this? Cripe... Well, time for work!" Smirking as I turned the key in the ignition, I made my way to the police station in Ashfordly, rather excited to meet the new Sergeant. No sheep got in the way, which was thankful, and the drive to the station was quiet.

Parking up outside, I disembarked the Land Rover and locked it, taking my gloves off and pocketing them before walking inside. I was met by Mike's constantly smug grin, and his new title for me. "The Angel Of Aidensfield is here! Nice of you to join us." Mock-growling at Mike, I lightly punched his shoulder. "Mike, we all know who the REAL Angel Of Aidensfield is!"

Phil broke out in a rendition of 'Happy Together' by 'The Turtles' and was met with the other three officers joining in, grins plastered on our faces. That was until the station's front door opened. And the new Sergeant walked in.

"I didn't know this station was so musical! All you need is talent and somewhat-adequate vocal chords and we'll have a Barbershop Quartet! Inspection!" Myself, Alf, Mike and Phil all stood to attention, side-by-side, hands behind our backs as we faced the Sergeant. He glared at us all, which seemed to be a common trait of his. (It looked like one of his eyes was at the risk of bursting if he carried on glaring.). He started with Alf. The slob.

The Sergeant eyed our slob up and down, clicking his tongue and shaking his head. (You're for it now, Alf!). "Cigarette ash, crumbs and a tea stain on your shirt, Ventress... No, no, no... As of now, smoking is forbidden in this station, utensils and mugs will be cleaned after every use." Alf nodded at Craddock. "Yes, Sarge." I was next. He repeated the process with me.

"Constable Stockwell, your uniform is covered in cat fur. Do you work for the RSPCA?" I shook my head and silently cursed Vernon. "No, Sarge. My cat hates me, ever since I moved into my new abode."

His bulging eyeball widened when I mentioned my cat. "Yes, I had the pleasure of speaking to Nurse Bolton. A seemingly-delightful woman. Is she attached, by any chance?" I had to fight back a smirk. REALLY hold it back. Mike and Phil were probably doing the same as me. "Yes, she is attached. Maggie and I are in love. Sorry to disappoint you, Sarge."

He looked visibly stunned at that point and immediately walked over to Mike, eyeing his feet specifically. "Constable Bradley, floral socks are NOT part of the standard police uniform. Tomorrow, I want them replacing with black socks. No excuses." Mike nodded. "Yes, Sarge." Phil got off lightly. He was singing the loudest, too!

"Bellamy, Crime Sheets. Bradley, your usual beat. Ventress, Panda Car repairs. Stockwell, I want a word in private. Onwards. gentlemen!" Turning my head back to my fellow officers for a moment, I bore the smirk I had held back. Mike and Phil mirrored my own, while Alf reluctantly made his way outside to work on the Panda Car.

I followed the Sergeant into Oscar's office and closed the door behind me. I stood to attention and faced the wall, refusing to look into his bulging eye. It unnerved me somewhat. "Constable, why did you feel the need to embarrass me in front of your fellow officers?" I maintained a locked gaze on the wall behind Craddock.

"Sarge, I didn't think it was prudent to ask a member of the force about his private life. The regulations state..." He glared at me with that eye. "I know full well what the regulations are, Constable! This is why __I__am a Sergeant and you are a _CONSTABLE_!"

I maintained my composure and kept facing the wall. He shouldn't have asked me about my private life, and I don't care that I'm a Constable. I'm happy being on the same level of work with my friends.

"Yes, Sarge. I'm sorry for any upset caused." His expression softened a little, but the eye didn't. Any more bulging and the cornea would most likely pop! I wouldn't want to clean that up. "Just as long as we understand other, Constable. Now, I want you to head up to Molly Walker's home. Make sure everything is in order there. I heard you were quite the hero. Don't let it go to your head."

"Yes, Sarge." He looked his paperwork, a focussed look in his eyes. (Rather the paper than me dealing with that bulging eyeball.). "Off you go."

End Of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

HEARTBEAT

The Angel Of Mercy

Chapter Three: Suffering Scousers and Sulking Sergeants

POV: District Nurse Maggie Bolton

Once my shift was over, (an exhausting one, too!), I drove my Land Rover to The Aidensfield Arms. Parking up outside, I stepped out of the cab and locked the vehicle before walking inside the pub.

It was relatively quiet, most of the customers wouldn't be arriving for another hour or so. It gave me time to enjoy a peaceful drink before removing Vernon's claws from John's clothing.

As soon as I walked in, I noticed Phil facing the bar, a bouquet of butchered roses in his hands, hidden from what was presumably Gina's view, and I walked up to him and sat on the adjacent stool, grinning at him. "Who's the lucky barmaid?"

Phil nearly jumped a mile. "Oh! H-hi, Maggie! She doesn't know about them!" I retained my grin and faced the bar, unable to hold back the comment I had boiling inside. "Let's hope she has a better reaction about the flowers than last time, Phil!"

Phil would have glared at me, but he was too well-mannered. (That doesn't excuse Alf, John or Mike!). Instead, he just screwed his face up, forcing me to chuckle. Gina approached the bar after she slammed a door from upstairs, most likely an argument with Mary.

I smiled warmly at her, and her scowl was immediately lifted when she saw Phil. (I could read the chemistry between them like a book! Why can't they just confess what their hearts are literally SCREAMING?). Gina walked up to me and her scowl returned, only briefly.

"Oh, Maggie, I can't deal with Auntie Mary! She's driving me insane!" I knew what was wrong with Mary. She had a cold, and Gina was left to run the bar alone. Half an hour and the evening rush would storm the place!

"Gina, do you want me to go and check on Mary? I also have a suggestion for you." She rested her elbows on the bar top and sighed, dragging a hand through her hair. She wasn't pleased. "Anything, anything to make this night easier!"

I glanced at Phil briefly before reverting my gaze toward the Liverpudlian barmaid. "I'll have my usual Orange Juice, Phil has something for you, and I can ask John to help you out tonight. He's excellent at crowd control and no-one dares to cross him. Take last week for instance." Gina immediately lit up.

"Are you sure, Maggie? I wouldn't want to get The Angel Of Aidensfield in trouble with that new Sergeant! He's really stuck-up!" I rolled my eyes and grinned as I left the money on the bar for the drink, making my way upstairs, not before nudging Phil's arm with my elbow.

I walked up the stairs and tried to remember which room belonged to Mary, when a loud sneeze was heard from the end of the landing. My professional side switching on, I walked up to the door and knocked it gently. Mary's hoarse voice was heard from the other side of the oak.

"Who is it?" "It's Maggie. Gina sent me to check on you." I heard the floorboards creaking from the inside of the room. "C-come in, Maggie... Sorry, the room is a mess..." She wasn't kidding. Tissues lay everywhere. And her hair looked like a bird had set up a nest there.

That was perfectly understandable, though. Still, it made me think of John every morning, when he first gets out of bed and holds me tight in the hallway. I couldn't fight the smile plastered on my face. I was shaken from my thoughts when Mary blew her nose loudly.

"I... Ugh... May be ill, but I know when someone's distracted. What's on your mind?" I grinned at the suffering barmaid. "Just thinking of John." Mary had a knowing look in her eyes. "Speaking about the dashing, young constable... Gina needs help tonight, I can't do anything in my state. Is there a chance he could help her out around the bar tonight? I grinned at Mary.

"Your cold has heightened your psychic abilities, Mary! I actually suggested the idea to Gina while I was downstairs. Is there anything I can do for you while I'm up here?"

Mary smiled warmly at me. "I'll be alright, Maggie, but thank you." I smiled at her and was about to leave the room when she stopped me. "Wait. I have to tell you something." She sounded serious. "Ever since you and John met, well... You've brightened. No, wait... You and he both have glimmered. I wouldn't be surprised if half of Aidensfield hasn't blinded already!"

Feeling my heart melt and the sharpness in my eyes as tears began to form, I grinned at Mary. "Thank you, Mary. I daresay the young Constable would agree with that!"

She beamed at me and had a mischievous look in her eyes. "Maggie, why don't you ask Gina if she'd let you and John run the bar for the night? Lord knows I've only been running her ragged with this cold, and I'm sure she'd appreciate the night off, especially if Phil's downstairs."

I smiled and nodded at her before leaving the room. Gina was at the top of the stairs, which surprised me and threw the switch on my 'Worry Mode'. "Gina? What is it? What's wrong?"

The young barmaid shot me a fearful glance. "That new Sergeant is downstairs, asking after you. I told him you were seeing to a patient but he's getting edgy. I've called John and he'll be here as soon as he can. Do you want to wait up here till John and I can get rid of him?"

I smiled at Gina and shook my head. "It'll be fine, Gina. He'll soon find out that I'm not someone to mess with. If he tries anything, he can meet Vernon's claws!" Gina smirked at that remark and tilted her head to one side. "An overprotective traitor, eh?"

I grinned widely at her. "You've been listening to John, far, far too much!" She responded with an equal grin. "Well, it's not my fault I can't keep my hands off him! But still, he and I are better off as friends. Besides, Phil..." I retained my grin.

"I know, Gina. Just tell him how you feel, knowing the pair of you in your fairytale romance, you'll end up having an awkward moment and telling each other how you both feel at the same time. Come on, let's deal with Craddock before I get Vernon."

Gina smiled at me and the two of us made our way downstairs, I buttoned up my coat, not wanting to deal with his lecherous gazes, if any. (Better safe than sorry.). "I don't care about that sorry excuse for a bouquet, Bellamy! I wouldn't even put that on my mother's grave! The person I'm here to see is... Well, hello! You must be Nurse Bolton!"

He outstretched his arm, I merely nodded, tight-lipped. "You must be Sergeant Craddock. The pleasure is yours, I'm sure." The normally effective 'Back Off' warning just flew over his head. He walked closer to me and I immediately moved behind the bar. "Playing hard-to-get, are we, Maggie? No matter, I like a challenge to keep me young!"

I grimaced as I tasted bile in my mouth. This man literally repulsed me. __'Come on, John! Where are you when I need you here?' __I clenched my teeth."Where is my partner, _Sergeant_?" Craddock smirked at me.

"He would have told you himself, but he volunteered for the night shift. I know it's a Wednesday and Ventress usually takes that shift, but I wanted my officers to fully experience the work of a rural station. Wouldn't you agree?" I clenched my hand around the bitter pump. I was going to play him at his own game for as long as I could. I nudged Gina's arm as a signal.

"I agree with you, Sergeant..." I was met with a grin. "Please, there is no need for such formalities, call me _Raymond_." The way he rolled his tongue was hilarious. I managed to bite back a laugh. "Raymond, I agree with you." His expression lit up, I just hoped he wouldn't figure out I was playing him for a fool.

"You know, Maggie... I have a dinner reservation for tonight at The Burnley Inn. Would you care to accompany me?" I turned to face Gina who had vanished into the kitchen. I was alone with this creep. "Raymond, the thing is..." The kitchen door burst open and the love of my life walked in. My heart melted upon seeing him. He can wear the Hell out of a Police uniform, and when he wears that indigo t-shirt and blue jeans, well... I'll say no more about that!

He walked up to the bar and in front of everyone, he jumped up onto the bar top and pulled me into his arms, kissing me with enough burning passion to fuel Aidensfield for fifty years! Feeling my heart race and craving for Oxygen growing, I pulled back, gazing deep into his hazelnut eyes. I was at a loss for words. "I..."

He caressed my cheek and felt a tremor cascade down my spine as his hand moved to my hair, clutching it and pulling me to him. "Hello, Nurse Bolton, the Angel Of Mercy, the love of my life. Your Angel his here." I clutched his t-shirt tightly, his voice ever a deep rumble against my frame. "I... I love you..."

He kissed my crown and smirked at me. Gina stood at the kitchen door wide-eyed, and John reached over and tugged Phil's jacket's sleeve, signalling him that we'd take over.

It was only then that I remembered about Craddock. Caressing my partner's cheek, I pulled away and turned to face the Sergeant. Fury, apathy, rage, wrath and absolute, sheer jealousy shone in his bulging eye. He was deathly silent. John let out a loud chuckle and smirked triumphantly at Craddock.

"Regulations, __Sergeant__. Would you like a drink?" His hands trembled and his bottom lip quivered. It was a majestic sight! "No... Thank you, Stockwell... I'll... I'll see you at work." With those words he stood up, spun on his heel and walked out.

Side-stepping out of the way as John swung his legs around the bar and landed next to me, I grinned at him. He never fails to amaze me. "How did you manage to get out of the station? Craddock said you had the night shift!"

He smirked at me and crouched down, reaching underneath the bar for some glasses. "Alf had the night shift tonight, with it being a Wednesday. Craddock told me to remain at the station for the full evening, telling Alf to leave ASAP. As soon as Craddock left, Alf waited a few minutes till the Welsh Dragon had driven off and he told me to head to the pub, sharpish. He'd heard Craddock in a 'sing-song' mood, Alf had sussed that he was going to find you. So, thank PC Ventress when you see him. Come on, we have a pub to run!" I grinned and took his hand in my own, squeezing it. We turned to face the entrance and awaited the evening rush.

End Of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

HEARTBEAT

The Angel Of Mercy

Chapter Four: A Night Armed With Surprises

POV: Police Constable John Stockwell

I was dreading my next shift at the station, I knew Craddock would try and punish me for something which wasn't even my fault! I was doing my job, respecting my career and personal life, he shouldn't have interfered for his own gains! I WOULD say it baffled me how he even achieved the rank of Sergeant, but all that power can go to one's head, and they can end up as bent as an L-shaped pipe.

The front doors to the pub opened, and the evening rush began. Rubbing my palms together, I was ready for anything. The first customers I had were David, my father and Oscae. (He'll FLIP!). Still, I maintained my professionalism, smirked at the trio (my father and Oscar arguing over something, no doubt.).

Oscar was the first to speak, no, to question me. (Once a copper, eh, Oscar?). "Good Evening, Sarge! What can I get you?" Oscar glared at me. "What are you doing behind the bar, Stockwell?" Dad mumbled something behind Oscar.

"He's looking after the community, which is more than can be said for you, Blaketon!" Oscar didn't even turn around, he just snarled. "SHUT IT, GREENGRASS!" I glanced over at Maggie, she couldn't fight the grin on her face.

"Sarge, Maggie and I have offered our services to Gina for the night. Mary is upstairs, full of cold, and Gina needs the break. Gina's out with Phil for the night. I don't intend to drink anything alcoholic myself, neither does Maggie. So, what can I get you?"

Oscar smiled at Maggie and I. "You're a good copper, Stockwell. If you'd had a couple more years worth of experience in the force, I would have requested you take the position of Acting Sergeant!" He smirked, knowing full well how that statement would have affected Dad. (Indigestion, for one thing.).

"Thank you, Sarge. I'm honoured. Now, what can I get for you?" Oscar chuckled at me and prevented my father from getting past him. "Half a brandy, thank you. I wouldn't buy Greengrass anything, he looks like he's already drank half of the breweries in Yorkshire dry!"

I smirked in Oscar's direction, watching him find a table before my Dad walked up to the bar. David immediately removed his tattered flat cap and clutched it between his hands, he was so well-mannered and respectful.

"A young Constable at the bar? Whatever next?" I smirked at my father. "What can I get you, Dad? Wait, let me guess... Large Scotch, Salted Crisps for Alfred and a pint for David?" I was met with Dad's trouble-making blink. "You'll go far, young lad! Only problem is that you're a copper!"

Maggie and I served their drinks and took their payment, with the delightful district nurse handing them their change. I folded my arms and grinned at my father. "Don't push it, old man! I can't keep these wings forever!" He chuckled and rubbed his septum, finding a table with David and Alfred. (My half-brother smiled at me and I returned the gesture.).

Once they were out of the way, I noticed Oscar walking back up to the bar. Smiling at him, I nodded my head. "How can I help, Sarge?" Oscar leaned in closer to me and smirked. "I heard about Craddock. You and Maggie did a fine job of putting him in his place. I've spoken to the Chief Constable, and I'm back on duty, first thing tomorrow. I know you'll both keep this place in order."

I grinned and outstretched my hand, Sergeant Oscar Blaketon immediately shook it. "It's good to have you back, Sarge. No-one can keep us Ashfordly boys in order like you. Hey, Dad!" I grinned in my father's direction, the giant turning in his seat to look at Oscar and I. "What? Is Oscar retiring?" I smirked at Oscar and nodded my head. "I'm back at work tomorrow, Greengrass!"

Dad's expression was priceless; he scowled in our direction, his face dropping. "Welcome back, Blaketon..." His sarcasm amused both Oscar and I considerably. I turned to Maggie, who still had that delightful grin plastered all over her graceful features. Oscar has stepped over to Maggie's side of the bar and leaned in close to the two of us. A huge grin was on his face. What he was about to say was something I NEVER thought I'd hear him say.

"I'd never say this about one of my officers, but you and her are both made for each other. I only wish my own marriage hadn't failed, because I'd stupidly put my career first. Another thing, Stockwell..." He leaned in towards me. "Marry this woman. Trust me. Even if you make Sergeant, the pair of you belong together. I'll even officiate your ceremony. Just don't have Greengrass as your Best Man."

I was in an absolute state of shock. I turned to Maggie and couldn't keep my eyes off her. Suddenly, I heard a shrill ringing in my ears, I collapsed and hit the floor, the last thing I remembered was looking up at Maggie, who looked completely destroyed.

End Of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

HEARTBEAT

The Angel Of Mercy

Chapter Five: The Kiss Of Life, Love and Future

POV: District Nurse Maggie Bolton

The last thing I saw was John collapsing to the floor. I immediately kneeled down next to him and examined him, trying to find out if he was breathing. Thankfully, he was. I was about to give him the 'Kiss Of Life', when someone beat me to it. Alfred had ran around to our side of the bar and started licking his face. Oscar and Claude had set aside their differences and kept the customers under control.

I heard a groan from next to me. "Mmm, Maggie... Stop... We're in public..." His eyes opened and the first thing he saw was a drooling Lurcher above him. "Wha...? ALFRED!?" He bolted upwards, the Lurcher immediately running back to Claude. I reached out and grabbed his hand, slowly pulling him to his feet. He looked rather sheepish. It was adorable. I grinned at him. "Are you okay?" He clung to my garb and kissed my neck hungrily, which surprised me and brought a gigantic blush to my cheeks!

His voice was filled with desperation. "I couldn't bear to lose you, Maggie... I beg you, never leave me..." I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly, emotion hitting me with the sting of tears. I buried my face in the crook of his shoulder. "You silly thing! I'll never, EVER leave you!" I felt him grip me tighter and he whispered something which shocked my very core. "I want to spend eternity with you. Marry me."

I didn't hesitate. I couldn't bear to lose him. "I will... Yes... I will become... Maggie Stockwell!" He pulled back briefly and grabbed my face, kissing me with intense passion and love for me and only me. I returned the affection, intense passion and love for him and only him.

While we were busy planning our future (with crushed lips!), something slammed on the bar top. "When you've finished embarrassing yourselves, can we get some drinks?" "LEAVE THEM ALONE, GREENGRASS!" John laughed against my lips and squeezed my frame before reluctantly pulling away and turning to face his father, already back to serving drinks.

I was flushed. I was worried about why John collapsed, but he seemed fine. I'd ask him later.

Post-Closing Time

John and I were busy upturning the chairs and placing them on the tables, both of us unable to remove the mirrored grins on our faces. I thought now was the best time to ask him about his collapse, while we were alone. "John, why did you collapse?" He turned to me and smiled. "I think when I did that mad entry into the bar, I overdid it. A sudden temperature change, from the cold outdoors, cold kitchen and stifling bar, it was inevitable. No-one's to blame, it's just the weather.".

I didn't doubt him. Still, I felt the need to ask him something else. (Cautiously, mind you.). "Were you serious about marriage?" His response was placing his last chair on the table, walking over to me and before I knew it, he took me in his arms and leaned over me, grabbed my hair tie and skilfully removed it, letting my hair cascade onto the parquet flooring. He kissed me and his lips slowly trailed up to my ear, a forest fire of passion shone in his eyes.

"You are my soulmate, Nurse Bolton, whether you like it or not. If I didn't marry you, I'd be the biggest idiot on the planet. I love you far too much to live without you. I won't ever rush you. Not for anything. We'll live at your pace. You complete every fibre of my being." I felt my heart melt, and then the shakes started.

He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly, kissing my hair. How did he know that I adored that? Neil never did that, but it wasn't the time to think about my past. John was my present and my future. I felt a chill run down my spine and my flush tripled. I needed him in every single way. He noticed this and held me tightly.

"When you're absolutely sure you're ready. No rush. I have all the time in the world for you." I felt my heart flutter and kissed him, about to confess my yearning for him when the front door opened, Gina and Phil walking in, hand-in-hand. "What'd I tell ya, Phil?" John pulled away and turned to the would-be intruders. "Looks like things worked out for you both, as well!"

Gina blushed and Phil grinned, pulling Gina into him. "Do I have to break out in song again, mate?" John smirked and stood behind me, snaking his arms around my waist, his head resting on my shoulder. "Not just yet, mate. So, where did you lovebirds get to?" Phil opened his mouth to speak and Gina elbowed her lover in the stomach. (Only gently, mind you.). That immediately shut Phil up and Gina dragged him upstairs, the signal for us to leave. John waved at Phil and smirked, taking my hand as we walked outside the pub, closing the door behind us.

Once we got into my Land Rover, (Old Bessie would be fine here for the night.) I turned to face John and kissed him, whispering against his lips. "How... How would you feel about Vernon having your room?" He froze, clearly not expecting that. With wide eyes, he whispered against my own lips. "Could you carry him?" I grinned and kissed him again. "Try and stop me, love."

He caressed my cheek and smiled, albeit nervously. I found it wholly endearing. We were both ready, for anything. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. For as long as we both shall live.

End Of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

HEARTBEAT

The Angel Of Mercy

Chapter Six: A Jumble Of Emotions

POV: Police Constable John Stockwell

I wasn't expecting Maggie to agree to my proposal. I thought I'd said too much, too soon. (Funny how people and places can surprise you, isn't it?). It was the morning after the night before. No, neither of us were intoxicated. We were both in Heaven. Our bodies were joined, and it was pure bliss.

I turned my head to the Angel sleeping next to me. She was snoring, but I found it heavenly. (Is that weird? Oh, well.). My heart rate wouldn't slow back down for me to fall asleep again, so I decided to remain there, with my soulmate nestled in my arms. I had a huge grin on my face. I released a small sigh, not wanting to wake her.

Nothing got past her, though. She glared at me, but I knew she wasn't angry. God, I LOVE gazing into her eyes. I could happily drown in those pools of magic. Squeezing my midriff, she smiled at me, the glare still present. "You could try and be a little quieter, love."

I smirked at her. "And miss those divine gems every morning? Never." She grinned at me and leaned in to kiss my neck, when the damn phone rang. We both groaned and had mirrored grins. "We'll continue this later. I'll get it, love. Keep the sheets warm."

As I got out of bed, she slapped my back, but I knew she was only being playful. (I love this woman.). Thankfully, I was dressed, well, I was wearing my undergarments. Realising that I wouldn't be able to fetch my dressing gown without Vernon tearing me to shreds, I opted for Maggie's silk robe. She watched me and smirked. "It looks fitting on you." I mock-glared at her. "Shut it. We're not married, yet." She responded with a grin and watched me leave the room.

Running to the living room and to the phone, I picked it up just in time. "Nurse Bolton's phone, PC Stockwell speaking." I wasn't pleased when I heard the voice at the other end of the line. "Sounds like you've gotten used to saying that, John!"

I ran my hand through my hair and groaned. "Mike, what is it? You have a knack for knowing __exactly__when to interrupt us." He laughed and was speaking to someone at his end of the line. "I'm a good officer, too. Anyway, there's someone here who wants to speak to you." I sighed loudly, rolling my eyes.

"Yet another conquest, Mike? You forget that I'm happily attached, now." I knew he was smirking. I could tell by his voice. "Trust me, it's not what you think. I'm passing her the phone, now." Sighing again, I didn't expect to hear the following voice. "Am I really __that__bad, John?" My eyes widened. "Kate!? What are you doing there? What about Nick? Where's he?"

I hadn't heard from my adopted parents in a long time. I adored both Kate and Nick Rowan. Kate responded with a sombre voice. "John... Nick... He left me." I growled. I couldn't fight it. "He __left__you? Why!?" The way Kate's voice sounded, Nick must have left her recently.

"He was offered a transfer and promotion back to The Met, and I told him I was settled here. I tried to reason with him, but he just upped and left." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Kate and Nick were timeless. (Or so I thought...).

"When? When did he leave?" I could hear Kate's faint sobbing. God, I __hated__this. "He... It... It was last night... The first place I thought to go was here. Quite ironic, really. Sorry, I know I shouldn't be making jokes... I just... I miss him..." I sighed, still in shock that he would do this to my mother. (Not my blood mother, true, but Kate's been more of a mother to me than Florence had ever been.).

"Mum, give me five minutes to get dressed and tell Maggie, and we'll be straight over. No arguments." Mum managed to calm down a little. "If... If you're sure. How are things between you both?" I smiled, thinking about the developments between myself and the District Nurse. "I'll tell you all about it when we're with you both. Tell Mike to put the kettle on. I love you, Mum." "You too, son. See you both soon." ****click****

Placing the receiver back on its cradle, I walked into the bedroom, noticing Maggie who was in the middle of dressing. My eyes widened at the sight of her graceful form. She turned to face me and smirked. "See anything you like?" I nodded and was about to walk over to her and show my appreciation when I remembered about Mum.

"We have to go over to the Police House. Nick, my adoptive father has left my mother, and she's in a terrible state. Do you mind?" Maggie shot me a sympathetic look and nodded. "I'm more than happy to do what I can. Perks of being an angel."

I smirked at her. "Not the only one..." She grinned at me and I walked over to my old room, praying Vernon wouldn't rip me to shreds. Opening the door silently, I smirked when I noticed that he was curled up on my old bed.

Opening the wardrobe, I grabbed my uniform and began dressing myself when the bedroom door opened. Maggie caught me, starkers. I turned to face her and smirked evilly. "See anything you like?" She grinned and left the room. "Wouldn't you like to know!" I mock-growled. "Just you wait, Bolton!" I could hear her musical laughter form the hallway. "I'm ready and waiting, Stockwell!"

Smirking, I dressed myself, laced up my boots and put on my helmet, gloves and overcoat before leaving the room. Vernon growled as I closed the door behind me. "Shut it, traitor." Maggie smirked at me, jingling the keys in her hand. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the front door, opening it.

We got into her Land Rover and made our way to the Police House.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

HEARTBEAT

The Angel Of Mercy

Chapter Seven: An Unexpected Visitor Yielding Venomous Tactics

POV: Police Constable John Stockwell

Maggie and I had parked up outside the Police House, she could tell I was stressed. (Well, come on, my mother is basically DITCHED by her husband who'd rather pursue his career than stay with his soulmate! Kate moved up here for Nick, and yet when Kate was settled here, he didn't even bother to talk about it, he just walked out!).

Taking my hand in her own as we walked up to the front door, I felt my emotions quell, somewhat. Knocking on the blue door with a gloved hand (Aidensfield in December, don't forget!), I braced myself for the impending hug and suchlike from my mum. (I also braced myself for Mike Bradley's predictable smirk. To be honest, though, I was so used to it, it didn't really affect me. Old habits and all that...).

The door opened, and I was met with Mike's oddly-sombre expression. (Well, not _exactly_ _odd_, but I'm used to him smirking. Much like myself, I'm always smirking.). "Hey, John, Maggie. Kate's on the sofa. The kettle's just boiled, I'll get to work on the tea. Wait, coffee for you, John."

I nodded and smiled at my friend before Maggie gently squeezed my arm, turning to face me. "I'll go and give Mike a hand. Let me know if you both need anything." Smiling at her and turning to kiss her cheek, I thanked her and walked inside, heading straight for the lounge.

To say my mother looked sad would have been the biggest understatement I can recall in all my life. Even though her hair was dishevelled, her eyes bore dark circles, and she was shaking, she still had that aura of strength. (One of the many things I love about her.).

Taking my gloves off, I pocketed them and hung my overcoat on the wooden peg attached to the door before sitting next to her, when she almost immediately collapsed in my arms.

Patting her shoulder and hugging her, I spoke softly, trying not to get choked up, myself. (How DARE he walk out on Mum like this?). "Come on, Mum. It's okay. I'm here. Take your time, no rush." Kate pulled away from me and blew her nose (something I've never been able to do, oddly enough.) before speaking.

"He... He didn't leave just because of his career... He met someone..." I fought back a snarl at this revelation. "Who? How long?" Kate clutched my hand and squeezed it tightly. (My fury blocked out the pain.). "A teacher from the... Primary School... Joanne Weston. You and I know exactly who the Westons are and the influence they have all over the country, it's been four months, though they kept it hidden well. It seemed like he was faking his affections for Joanne to gain a positive standing with her family, and with her father having high connections in the Met, well... I've washed my hands of him."

I tapped Kate's hand gently, unable to process any more information without exploding. Almost instantly, I stood up, put my gloves back on, walked out of the front door and closed it behind me, slamming my back against the brick wall and hunting in my pocket for my matches and cigarettes.

Sighing in relief as I found the pack, I pulled out a Woodbine (thank you, PC Ventress!) and placed it between my lips, with shaking hands. (Never mind the cold.).

Finally managing to light it after a few matches died, (curse you, snow!), I inhaled and felt artificial calm wash over me as the nicotine flooded my veins. Maggie didn't know about this habit, and I certainly wasn't going to light up in a building full of non-smokers. (I'm far too polite for that.). If I catch Hypothermia, then I'll be damned.

I turned my head towards the door as I heard it open. Maggie was looking at me, I assumed it would have been a look of disgust, but it wasn't. She smiled softly at me, cocking one of her hips to it's side. "You are far, far too polite. I don't want you freezing out here."

I released the smoke from my lips in the opposite direction, thankfully the wind was on my side. Smirking in her direction, my eyes bore mischief. "Would it help if I told you that you're looking positively radiant today, Ms. Bolton?" She merely grinned at me and closed the door, not before trying to catch me with my guard down. "You're a flatterer, Stockwell!" I smirked and shouted something back to her. "You're an Angel, Bolton!"

After a few moments, when I'd finished my Woodbine, I turned to the door and opened it, when I heard someone walking towards the building. Turning to face this unexpected visitor, I stood rooted in my place and glared. (This wasn't the kind of glare I'd use often, well, excluding Florence and the loan sharks who you already know about...)

Barely composing myself, I spoke through gritted teeth, the leather could be heard creaking in my gloves as I clenched my fists. "What do you want? If you've come to stir up more trouble, I suggest you vanish. Now."

He stood there and smirked at me, like butter wouldn't bloody melt. (Which is an ironic pun because of the weather, but I don't want to be technical.). "Is Kate in?" My glare intensified, and Nick visibly stiffened.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. It is of no concern of yours." He walked toward me and tried barging past me to open the door, but I was like a wall of steel at that point. My arm braced the doorknob and wall. He wasn't getting in, not without my permission. "Look, I know you're angry with me, but this is between your mother and I. Just let me in there."

I took a half-step towards him so our eyes were locked. "You lost the privilege of being my parent when you walked out on my mother. You're also not a member of Ashfordly Police any more. You haven't been a member for a very long time. You already know the regulations regarding police accommodation and civilian visitors. If you want in, you'll have to get through me."

He snarled at me. "Is that a threat?" My glare was maintained and I braced myself for impact. I knew he was going to try and get through. "No. It's a promise."

As if the timing couldn't be any worse, someone had dropped a mug on the kitchen floor, and cursed as it shattered. This distracted me, and Nick used that timing to barge past me and fling the door open, almost off it's hinges, but when he stepped inside the building, he stopped dead in his tracks and almost froze in horror. Mike grabbed Nick and held him against the wall, Kate was in tears and I didn't hear anything from Maggie.

Turns out she was standing next to the door, and with Nick being the brute that he was, my Angel Of Mercy was struck from behind and crashed to the floor, her delicate frame hitting the glass coffee table. I immediately ran indoors and knelt down next to my fiancé, holding her in my arms. I was distraught.

"Mum! Phone for an ambulance!" Kate ran to the phone and Nick tried to run after her. However, Mike Bradley was built like a tank. (He didn't look it, but he had one Hell of a grip when getting another collar for the force.). He snarled in Nick's face. "I don't think so."

Kate ran into the lounge and placed her hand on my shoulder. "The village is snowed in, we can't get an ambulance here. I'll take a look at her. She'll be okay. You might want to get the Land Rover's engine warmed up, just in case."

I reached into my pocket and grabbed the keys for the 4x4 and threw them in Mike's direction. (Which he caught, though I wasn't surprised. Total focus.). "Mike, can you send him to the station? It's safer all-round that way. I owe you one." He nodded at me, sincerity in his eyes as he grabbed Nick's wrists and swiftly cuffed them, dragging the monster out to the Land Rover.

I heard a soft yet adorable groan from my lap. (I can't help it, all right? Her voice is like my drug!). Maggie slowly opened her eyes, wincing at me. "How are you, Angel?" She reached up and clutched my sleeve, smiling at me.

"Flatterer." I leaned down and kissed her crown gently, my own comeback ready and waiting. "Goddess. How's your head?" Before Maggie could answer, Kate interrupted. "You're lucky, Maggie. Very lucky. You must have had an Angel watching over you." I rolled my eyes in Kate's direction.

"Don't you start!"

End Of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

HEARTBEAT

The Angel Of Mercy

Chapter Eight: Rowan's Reckoning

POV: Police Constable John Stockwell

As soon as Kate was certain that Maggie was okay, I left my Angel Of Mercy with Kate and hot-footed (well, hot-footed the pedals!) to Ashfordly Police. I was determined (and I knew Mike was!) to see the former great _PC Rowan _brought to sweet, sweet, justice.

I made it to the station in record time, I couldn't be calm. Not after what that monster did to my family. Before I walked inside, I adjusted my uniform as presentable as I could manage in my current state.

Taking a brisk pace into the station, I heard Sarge giving Alf the usual routine. "VENTRESS! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT FAG ASH? IT'S ALL OVER YOUR DESK! YOU'RE A POLICE OFFICER, ONE OF ASHFORDLY'S FINEST! WHAT WOULD A DIVISIONAL INSPECTOR SAY IF HE __OR__SHE SAW YOUR DESK?" Alf nodded as if nothing had fazed him. He was used to this. "Yes, Sarge."

Sarge turned to face me. "Ah, Stockwell! I'm assuming you..." I interrupted him, anxious to sort the matter out. "Duty Room, Sarge." He placed a firm hand on my shoulder and nodded, his voice calm and understanding.

"Go right ahead, John. Mike's waiting for you." I nodded in Oscar's direction and walked to the Duty Room door, clenching my jaw as I twisted the doorknob, a short snarl emanating from my lips.

Mike was already trying to deal with Rowan, and he smiled in my direction as I entered the room. I sat next to him and shot Rowan my strongest death glare. (That one would even make my father stop in his tracks!). All he could do was smirk at me and lean back in his chair with his arms folded. Mike began scribbling the information on his paperwork. "_PC Stockwell has just entered the room, time of entry is ten-oh-oh-three."_

I spoke to Mike, not taking my glare from Rowan's smug, punchable face. "PC Bradley, has our honoured guest co-operated, yet?" I spoke with so much venom it could have decimated the whole of Ashfordly Town!

Mike shook his head. "Not yet, PC Stockwell. He wanted to wait for you. He refused legal counsel, even Jackie Bradley." Rowan's ugly ears perked up at hearing her name. "Ah, Jackie? Give her my regards for a wonderful nineteen-sixty-three summer evening." Mike's arm twitched and Rowan once again leaned back on his chair, twice as smug.

I had a strategy, I drew an evil smirk, making Rowan's falter, he didn't like it one little bit. "Mr. Rowan, you __do__know that if you refuse to co-operate, you'll be charged with Obstruction of Justice? Ah, but of __course__! You were once one of us! I feel that myself, PC Bradley, PC Bellamy, PC Ventress, Sergeant Blaketon and, oh, who am I missing... PC Bradley? Can you tell me just __who__I've left out? She's blonde, has curls in her hair, and her family, what's her name? I think it begins with a 'W'..." Mike's mouth immediately mirrored my smirk, he knew __exactly__what I was doing.

"Isn't it __Weston__? As in __Joanne__Weston? What would she say if she found out the great _Constable _Rowan, her _lover_, no less, was charged and locked up for such a _heinous _crime?"

The front legs on Rowan's chair slammed down on the cold, wooden floor. He spoke with malice, but that just changed the smirks of Mike and myself to absolute face-stretchers! "You dare...!"

I mirrored Rowan's former pose. "I dare __what__, Mr. Rowan? Once the public discovers this, and they will, believe me, no-one on God's green and pleasant Earth can be stopped from telling the Westons."

Rowan began perspiring, his hands were visibly shaking. I grinned evilly at him. __'Gotcha.'__. I turned my head in Mike's direction. "PC Bradley, do you feel that our guest of honour will co-operate, now?" Mike nodded and smirked at me.

"I do believe so, PC Stockwell." I turned my head back to Rowan, slow and menacingly. "Now, Mr. Rowan, you have refused legal counsel, and we wouldn't want to charge such an upstanding member of the Police for Obstruction of Justice, there'd be far too much irony with that. I'll just settle with Assault and Damage to Property."

Rowan tried smirking at me, but it didn't work. His lips twitched and faltered, his brow furrowing. "You can't beat me, Stockwell. You... You can't!" His stammer was like Maggie's laughter and voice, music to my ears!

Mike smoothly handed Rowan the statement form and mirrored my pose. We both grinned as we watched the weasel sign the form and push it back in our direction. I stood up and walked behind Rowan, grabbing his arms, pulling him to his feet. "Get past me, this time, Rowan. I implore you." He remained silent as I dragged him to the cells.

With Mike walking ahead and unlocking the door, I gestured toward the cell. "Here's your room, Mr. Rowan. If you wouldn't mind. I'd hate to have to call Hotel Security." Rowan glared at me and walked into the cell, slumping on the cold, stone slab. "Drop dead, Stockwell."

Just before Mike closed the door, I leaned over just so my face was visible inside the cell. "Not on your life, Rowan. I'll give my regards to the Westons, don't you worry. They'll be dying to know about your escapades. Sleep well."

Mike closed the door and I locked it, smirking at my close friend. He looked at me with shameful eyes, but I knew they were mocking me. "Oh, come on, Mike. Don't tell me, you've __never__played dirty?"

He smirked at me, his eyes full of innocence. "I'll take the fifth, John."

I merely grinned at him and walked out of the cells with him.

It was wonderful to be a member of Ashfordly Police.

Never a dull moment.

I was excited to tell Maggie and Kate the news.

End Of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

HEARTBEAT

The Angel Of Mercy

Chapter Nine: Reminiscing at the Police House

POV: District Nurse Maggie Bolton

My head stung a little, but I was fine. I was glad that Mike and John were on the scene to deal with Nick Rowan. If there's one man that I would never be interested in (bearing in mind that this is BEFORE I met John.), it was him.

I know that he was John's adopted father, but something about the man didn't feel right. He gave off a double-sided aura. He was polite, kind and a good officer (once upon a time.), but he gave off an evil, manipulative vibe which worried me. Still, he's where he deserves to be now!

After Kate and I shared our umpteenth cup of tea, we were sat on the sofa, talking about John. I shared the romance I adored with him, while Kate reminisced her days of caring for the Constable when he was a young boy.

Taking a sip from her cup, Kate told me about one of her favourite memories she had with John. "Maggie, when John was seven years old, he told me something which I didn't quite believe at the time, but now it's clear as day."

I finished the rest of my tea and placed the china cup on it's saucer, looking in the Doctor's direction. "Spit it out, Doctor!" Kate narrowed her eyes at me and mirrored my action with her own cup. "While Nick was out on his usual beat, John was in bed with the flu. He was in agony, the poor thing. At the time, I thought it was a feverish rambling, which was what it sounded like, but he said one thing, a name." My eyes widened, I was immensely curious.

"I'm waiting, Doctor!" Kate stuck her tongue out at me and smiled. "He said your name. Your first name. After repeating that a few times, his fever calmed down. I knew for a fact that he didn't know anyone with your name, there wasn't anyone in the village with your name. I knew everyone in the village, well, being a Doctor, I HAD to. I think it was fate that stepped in, that day. Fate and... You. Without realising, you both, well... Helped him recover, more than medicine and various other remedies!"

I was in a state of mild shock, though I hid it well. I wasn't expecting Kate to say THAT. "Are you pulling my leg?" Kate laughed, it was good to hear it after her emotional ordeal over the past few months.

"Did you honestly believe that, Maggie? You're growing soft!" I nudged Kate's shoulder and scowled at her. "That was uncalled for!" Kate snorted and grinned at me. "You're just too easy to wind up, Maggie! In all honesty, everyone can see that you and John are made for each other. Have you both set a date, yet?"

"Kate, we've only just moved in together! I don't think he'd be ready for wedding plans!" Kate shot me a serious look which worried me. "Maggie... Are __you__ready? When do __you__want to marry him?" I visibly stiffened, I wasn't expecting her to ask me THAT!

"I'm ready, but I don't know if HE is. It's a huge step!" Kate smirked at me. "By the snail's pace you're both taking, it looks like Phil and Gina will be married first!" I glared at the Doctor. Phil and Gina wouldn't beat me to marrying the man of my dreams!"

Kate placed a hand on my shoulder. "Then tell him, Maggie. Talk to him about it. Look, if it helps, I can talk to the local vicar and see what dates he has available. Not without your go-ahead, mind you. Hang on, bloody doorbell!"

Kate got up and answered the door. As soon as she opened it, she was met with the giant with the large gut and tattered, olive drab coat. "Claude? If you're looking for Mike, he's not in." Claude turned to face Kate, rubbing his septum before speaking. (You should REALLY get those gloves cleaned, Claude!).

"Um, no... I'm here to see you, Doctor Ronan. I wanted to thank you." "Thank me for what, Claude?" Claude sneezed before replying. "For raising my son into the fine young man he is. Excluding the part about him being a copper, naturally!"

I knew that Kate rolled her eyes at Claude's last sentence. "_Naturally_, Claude." "Uh... Yeah. DAVID, GET BACK IN THE TRUCK! WE HAVE TO BE AT THE SALEROOM IN AN HOUR! Bye, Doctor Ronan!" Claude left and Kate slammed the blue door shut. "Damn crosswind!"

She sat back down on the sofa, an evil glint in her eyes. "What are you thinking, Kate?" She grinned at me before speaking. "When you marry John, you'll have Claude as your father-in-law!"

I glared at her.

"Rather you than me!"

End Of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

HEARTBEAT

The Angel Of Mercy

Chapter Ten: Not A Social Call

POV: Police Constable John Stockwell

While Alf was slouching away in the toilets, I had to man his desk, which was a shame, because it was covered in crumbs and tea stains. (Nothing that bleach and a cloth wouldn't fix, PC Ventress!). He took the mickey that evening.

Phil had wound up with the flu, Mike had already finished his shift to go home to Jackie Bradley (he was so loved up, it's unreal! Sure, he always plays the 'smooth-talking copper', but both myself and the Ashfordly boys knew different.), and Sarge had gone home, too. I wasn't looking forward to the night shift.

I was interrupted from my thoughts of being in Maggie's arms, in front of the warm coal fire when the telephone rang. __'It must be serious at this hour...'__Picking up the receiver and holding it against my ear, pencil in hand, I answered the call. "Ashfordly Police Station."

I smirked when I heard the caller's voice. "You're on the night shift, eh? Too bad. Your dinner's in the oven!" I sighed happily as a wave of calm washed over me. "Ah, the light of my life. How are you in our warm, snug abode?" I knew she grinned at that remark.

"Oh, it's just wonderful, no-one to annoy me, no-one to cuddle up to on this sofa, it's pleasant." I smirked and decided to play her at her own game.

"Well, I'm having all the fun in the world, here. I'm playing a game involving counting every single one of Alf's crumbs and seeing how many I can fit inside one of his many mug rings. THAT'S pleasant! You're missing out, Bolton."

I heard that delightful laughter and wished I was home already. "Oh, if that's the way you want to play it, I'll let Vernon sleep in my bed and you can have that cold, drab spare room." I growled. "You dare..."

Her laughter was magic, even if she was tormenting me. "You know I would. Don't test a member of the medical profession." I coughed, (it was forced.) and replied. "My sincerest apologies, Mrs. Stockwell. Shall I let your husband know that he's free to return home as soon as he wishes?"

I smirked as I heard a clunk from her end of the line. She dropped the phone in shock. I then heard some rattling and then heard her breathing again. "But... But... What about your shift?" Smirking evilly, I decided to confess.

"Alf won't mind if I go. I just wanted to catch up on some paperwork. I'll set off in ten minutes." I could tell she was grinning again by the tone of her voice. "How quick can you make it back?" Mirroring her obvious grin, I thought I'd wind her up a little bit more, just to have the last word. "I'll meet you in the pub, have half a pint of stout ready for your angel."

I knew she was looking for her purse. "You don't mind if I'm in uniform?" I shook my head even though I was the only one in the Duty Room. "Maggie, you and I both know that I don't mind. Remember the day I met you? The day my life changed forever? The day I met my soulmate?"

I could head the jingling of coins and grunting. My distraction tactics were working. "Shut it, I'm concentrating." I smirked and decided not to torment her further, lest she make me sleep in the spare room. "I love you, Mrs. Stockwell. See you soon." "Yes, yes, I love you too, Mr. Stockwell. Away with you!"

I grinned and hung up, placing the phone back on its cradle before finding a clean sheet of paper and writing a note for Alf. Once the note was written, I got up from the desk and walked over the coat-stand, enveloping myself in the blissful warmth of my overcoat. (Though nothing beats Maggie's arms. Such a Goddess...).

As soon as I walked out of the front door and unlocked Old Bessie, I heard someone shouting from inside the station which drew a wide smirk from me. "I'll ruddy kill him!"

End Of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

HEARTBEAT

The Angel Of Mercy

Chapter Eleven: The 'Talk'

POV: District Nurse Maggie Bolton

Drumming my fingers on the bar top, I waited impatiently for John to arrive. Bernie, Claude and David had already left, which obviously meant that Gina would soon be ringing that bell for Last Orders. I sighed deeply as I drank from my glass, filled with Gin and Tonic.

Gina walked up to the bar after bidding her goodbyes to Phil, a sombre look in her eyes. I turned to face her (after staring at the door.) and smiled at the barmaid. "What's wrong, Gina? Sorry to see Phil go?" Gina sighed deeply and leaned on her elbows, resting her chin in her hands. "We've had a row, Maggie."

I placed my glass on the bar top and took Gina's hand in my own, squeezing it gently. "What's happened?" Gina moved her hand away with a look of shock on her face, I turned to face the doors and saw my partner, covered head-to-foot in snow and what was either mud or animal waste.

John staggered in and slumped on the stool next to mine. I gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, thankfully not catching any of the dirt on my fingertips. "What happened to you, love?" He grumbled and looked at me with exhausted eyes.

"This is what I get for skipping work. I drove carefully as usual, when a bloody lamb decided to run into the middle of the road. I swerved to avoid it, crashed into one of the many beautiful stone walls, buggered Old Bessie's framework and upon exit of the Land Rover, I fell into a combined bog of mud and snow. I'm not in the best of moods, my Queen."

Even though I felt awful for my partner, my heart flipped when I heard him refer to me as his Queen. I watched him as he fished inside his overcoat for his cigarettes. I didn't agree with his habit, but I could understand it. From what I've heard and seen of his mother, she was pure poison. Manipulative, devious, venomous, a horrible person. She tried everything she could to keep John in her home, and away from happiness and a life of his own.

He lit his cigarette and sighed happily, closing his eyes as the nicotine flooded his bloodstream. Removing his gloves as he held his hand-rolled cigarette between his lips, he took my hand in one of his and used his other to fish around in his pocket for change. My guess was that he needed a pint of Stout. Normally, he'd just have a half, but he needed something strong after his ordeal. I didn't blame him.

"Gina, a pint of Stout when you're ready, and whatever the delightful Nurse wants. Oh, and have one for yourself, and as always, I know it's your pub, but it's money in your till and a beverage in your bloodstream! Thank you, kindly."

Gina looked at him with that glimmer in her eyes. (It's obvious to see why she once fell for him. He's so polite and charming. I know, I sound suspicious, but I'm not trying to be. I trust both John and Gina with my life. I know John's far too in love with me and I am the same with him. Gina's far too in love with Phil, and vice-versa. Enough babbling on from me!).

Gina smiled at her latest customer and got to work with serving our drinks. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, grinning as I was rewarded with a shiver from him and his arm around my waist. Once Gina had served all three drinks, I spoke quietly to John. I had to speak to him about the possible wedding plans before we lost any potential window from Kate's good standing with the Vicar.

"John, I need to talk to you, it's important." He shot me a worried look. "Sure, Maggie. Shall we go to the Snug? I'll let you have the best seat in the house." I performed a double-take. John was very selective about who could use that seat when he was in the Snug.

From what I'd heard from Eileen Reynolds (a lovely woman, Kate's aunt, she works in the local shop.), John had bought that chair and convinced Gina to let him place it in the Snug, because Florence wouldn't allow it in her house. (It's a perfectly lovely chair, I guess some people just don't see quality and taste like others do.).

Taking my hand in his, we thanked Gina and made our way to the Snug. I felt honoured to be able to use John's chair. I don't think even Vernon had the luxury of using it! Slowly placing myself against the leather, I sighed happily.

Now I knew why John was so selective of who got to use the chair. It was HEAVEN. I crossed one leg over my other and gazed upon John. He was fidgeting, poor thing must have thought something was seriously wrong with me! I thought it was time to put him out of his misery before he felt any worse.

I leaned over and grabbed his hand. "John... How do you feel about getting married? I mean, how soon would you want to, if you still do?" He remained placid for a moment, studying my reaction. Now it was my turn to be hit with nerves!

After a few moments (which actually felt like an eternity!), I saw a corner of his mouth tug upwards. The little bugger was smirking! He laughed and I felt calm wash over me. "Maggie, call me crazy, but I actually wanted to talk to you about this! No, no, I'm serious! I was talking to Mike about it while I was at the Station. God, I desperately want to marry you. Do you have any idea what I've dreamt about since the first day I met you, in the Interview Room? You truly the woman I want to spend the rest of my days with! I'm ready to make plans as soon as you are! Did I tell you that Sarge wanted to officiate the wedding? The problem being is who to choose as my best man... Oh, God, Mike, Phil, Alf and David... Who'd give you away? Claude? Who'd be the Maid Of Honour? Kate? Gina? The Flower Girl? Susan? Agh, I need another smoke, do excuse me."

The poor sod, his mouth was working faster than his brain! I took a sip of my drink as he lit his cigarette, and smiled at him as he blew the smoke away from me. (Far, far too polite!). He sighed after another inhalation and looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. I got too carried away. God, I must seem like an idiot. Wait, where are you going?" He looked worried, which I immediately responded with a kiss on his lips and my hand caressing his cheek. "I'm just going to get another round, you may have your chair back, love." He smirked and returned the kiss, his eyes glinting with cockiness. "Hurry back, my Angel."

I poked my tongue out at him and made my way back to the bar. I smiled as I noticed Gina leaned over the bar top, her head in her arms, a gentle snore escaping her lips. I leaned forward and lightly shook Gina's arm, immediately moving my arm back in case of a violent reaction. (You try being woken up after an exhausting shift!).

Gina opened her eyes (barely!) and looked up at me. "M...Maggie? What time is it?" I folded my arms and smiled at her. "It's time you went up to bed. John and I can finish up, here. No arguments."

She smiled weakly at me and groaned as she got up from her makeshift bed, before leaving the bar area and walking upstairs to her real bed. Looking up at the clock, I shook my head, ignoring the task of clearing up, knowing that Gina wouldn't mind if John and I had some time to ourselves.

I walked around the other side of the bar top and leaned down to find the stack of paper which was used for messages and the like. I clicked my tongue as I searched for a pencil. Grinning as I found it, I wrote a message for the Liverpudlian barmaid. __'Gina, I've bought one round of drinks for John and I. The money's in the till. Hope you feel better this morning. Love, Maggie.'__

Grabbing two fresh glasses and pouring the drinks for myself and my partner, I used one hand to grab the necessary payment for the drinks and using my elbow, I skilfully opened the till, placing the money in the till before closing it with my hip.

I then walked back into the Snug, where I knew John would have reclaimed his throne. (And rightly so, I might add!). I grinned as I gazed upon him, his overcoat and tunic in a haphazard pile on the adjacent table, his gloves removed and placed upon the pile, and all that could be seen of him (as his back was to me, and the chair had a high back.), was the faint, blue-grey smoke from his cigarettes.

I decided to sneak up and surprise him. Judging my moment, I placed the glasses on the table and as soon as John turned his head towards the sound, I crept around the other side of the chair and jumped onto his lap, my legs hanging off the other side of the chair. He grunted, smirked and held onto me tightly, kissing me. I swear, I was getting used to the scent of tobacco!

"Why, hello, Nurse Bolton. This chair isn't really built for two." I grinned at him and caressed his cheek, purring at him, which I knew always weakened his resistance. "But you're not complaining, are you, Constable Stockwell?"

He smirked and kissed me again, grabbing my hair. "How can I? Why would I ever want to complain? Tell you what, I'm ready to get married as soon as humanly possible. How does that sound?" I gazed deep into his hazelnut eyes and kissed him, telling him all he needed to know.

We still hadn't decided who'd fill what role during the ceremony!

End Of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

HEARTBEAT

The Angel Of Mercy

Chapter Twelve: Christmas Shopping Part One

POV: Police Constable John Stockwell

I was leaning against the wall next to the front door of the Police Station. I got to work early, I couldn't see Alf's car, Mike's motorcycle was parked next to Sarge's and Phil's car (he'd been here for a while, the engine was cold. His paperwork was late in the night before. Too much time with Jackie and not enough time working, PC Bradley!).

I sighed happily as I finished my pre-shift cigarette. I was on the road to quitting. Thank a certain delightful Angel Of Mercy for that. Just as I stubbed out my cigarette on the ground beneath me, I noticed a woman pass the Station, staring at me with pleading eyes. I glared at the woman, that omen would one day be the death of me. (My mother, in case anyone was wondering.).

Anyway, enough prattling on!

Just as I was about to head inside the station and start my shift, I looked out across the car park and saw Alf's car pulling in. My smirk was brief, as it dropped when I saw Alf carrying his suitcase, and a mournful expression was all over his face.

I reached into my jacket and pulled out my packet of Woodbines, removing one of the cigarettes and offering it to Alf as he slumped towards me. He looked absolutely awful, the poor bloke! He took it from my hand with a nod of thanks.

"What's happened, Alf? Why have you got your suitcase?" He sighed as he lit the cigarette, he was thankful for the gesture. "Mrs. Ventress threw me out. It's not as bad as it sounds, she has her family over, this happens every year."

I shook my head as I remembered the first time this happened when I was at the Station. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" Alf shook his head and sighed mournfully. "No... I was going to stay at The Aidensfield Arms, but it's fully booked. I've already asked Mike and Phil, they can't help, either."

I thought things over for a moment. I knew that wedding plans would have to be made, and the flat hadn't even been decorated for the ever-nearing Christmas, yet! However, I decided to bite the bullet. "Alf, I'll have a word with Maggie. She should be okay with it, and if she agrees, you're staying with us till your wife's family leaves."

His eyes lit up. "Really?" I nodded my head. "Yep, I'm sure Maggie will be fine with it. Now, come on, get rid of that frown and let's go indoors. Sarge won't want us late." Alf smiled at me and we walked into the station, side-by-side. I put my hand on his shoulder and smirked. "Besides, Maggie and I could use a third hand to help with the decorations!" He glared at me which earned a chuckle from my lungs.

When we walked inside, I smirked as I heard Sarge ripping into Mike. "BRADLEY, YOUR PAPERWORK IS LATE! THIS IS A POLICE STATION! GET IT IN ORDER OR GET OUT!" Mike nodded meekly, already sitting down at MY corner desk, getting his files in order. Sarge turned to look at us, glaring at Alf's uniform.

"VENTRESS, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CALL THAT GARB YOU'RE WEARING? UNIFORM? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! IT'S A BLOODY DISGRACE!" Alf nodded and dusted down his uniform. He'll never get those stains out!

He turned to me and his expression softened a little. "Ah, Stockwell. You needn't be here. You gave up your holiday time for Phil before. You haven't taken any time off in a long time! Go home, that's your final order for the week!" I was shocked, and a little disappointed. I was looking forward to doing some extra paperwork. Yes, I know I'm weird.

I gave Sarge a mildly pleading look. "Sarge, isn't there ANYTHING I can do?" He smirked at me and shook his head. "No, no, Stockwell, I can't have you doing Bradley's paperwork. He'll end up slacking! Go on, take the week off. I'm not arguing with you."

I nodded weakly at Oscar. "Yes, Sarge. I'll see you in a week, if not before. See you guys later." I slumped out of the station, not too pleased. I loved working the pre-Christmas shift, it was the biggest challenge of the year, and I always loved a challenge. (That's why I'm with Maggie! Ha, that's all in jest. I adore that woman.).

I took off my helmet and unlocked Old Bessie, placing the item on the passenger seat before locking her up. I shifted my gaze to Ashfordly High Street, smirking as Sarge's order would give me time to do some Christmas shopping. My first destination was Merton's Tailoring. It had been a while since I'd spoken to Dennis and Jennifer.

I crossed the road and headed inside the shop, smirking as I heard the small bell above the door. Jennifer approached the counter and grinned at me. She always had some smart comment for me, but it was all in good fun.

"Well, well, PC __Stockwell__! I see your uniform is looking presentable! What brings you here?" I smirked and turned my attention to the item in the shop window. "That item, I'd like it adjusted for a very special someone." Jennifer raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. "Dare I ask who's that for?" I shook my head at her and mirrored the smirk. "Don't make me arrest you for slander, Mrs. Merton!"

She just laughed at me and walked over to the shop window, clutching the pricing label and turned her head to grin at me. She's always full of humour. "Well, is this item in your price range, Constable?" I mock-glared at her.

"I CAN afford it, Mrs. Merton. The size is right, I'm certain." (I went to this shop on numerous occasions to see this item, knowing Maggie's measurements off by heart, I knew that this item would fit her like a glove. And, no, I'm not giving you her measurements!).

Jennifer carefully removed the item from the mannequin and walked over to the counter to bag it. "Two hundred-and-fifty pounds, are you __sure__you can afford this?" I smirked at her. "Would you like me to arrest you for wasting police time?" Jennifer merely chuckled and took my payment. "I suppose with it being Christmas, you can afford to break the bank. No Police discount, sorry." I shook my head and thanked Jennifer before leaving the store, my first Christmas purchase done with.

I crossed the road back to the Police Station's car park, thinking out loud when I reached Old Bessie. "Now, do I get anything for Vernon... I may as well try and call a truce with the dirty traitor... He can have a new bed. I know what to get for David, a gardening tool set. My Dad can get his truck fully serviced, Bernie can have a case of Brandy, what the Hell am I going to get for Gina, Phil, Mike and Alf? Oh, bloody Christmas!"

I sighed loudly as I clambered into Old Bessie's cab and closed the door, immediately starting the engine. I tapped the dashboard with my palm, as if I was talking to the vehicle. "I'm sorry, old girl. Blame that stupid lamb. I'll make sure you get fixed. Bernie always does the best jobs." I looked at my watch and emitted a silent curse. "I'm supposed to be at the pub, Maggie will be furious! Well, not furious, but I love her when she's angry! Come on, Old Girl!"

End Of Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter 13

HEARTBEAT

The Angel Of Mercy

Chapter Thirteen: Christmas Shopping Part Two

POV: District Nurse Maggie Bolton

While John was at work and I didn't have any calls to make, I decided to do a little bit of Christmas shopping, myself. I had got almost everything I needed to, as I like to shop early. (As early as the Summer, no less!). I had to get something extra special for my ever-loving, but I didn't know what.

Suddenly, as I was walking through Ashfordly's High Street, I saw the very thing. My eyes widened at the sight of it. __'Oh, he'd LOVE it, but it's so expensive!'___._ As I gazed in the shop's window display, I noticed a reflection from the mirror which was placed next to the item I saw.

My heart stopped when I saw the officer on the opposite side of the road. Without a single thought, I turned tail and ran into the nearest alleyway. When I entered the alleyway, I leaned against a drainpipe and managed to regulate my breathing. "What... What was HE doing there? He's supposed to be working!"

After using a few moments to calm myself down, I heard the bell of the shop's door ring, and an unmistakable voice could be heard. "Thank you, Judith! I'll be back later to collect it!" The voice trailed off with a hum, and carried off into the distance.

As I listened to the humming, I cursed as I felt a large glob of water pour down my back. "Argh, bugger!" "Maggie?" I covered my mouth as I heard my partner's voice. I knew that I'd been caught, so I gave in and left the alleyway and saw my partner enjoying a cigarette.

I was blushing so much I felt my cheeks burn! I wouldn't have lasted a second in court, I looked so guilty! "Hi, John! How... How are you?" John narrowed his eyes at me and smirked. (He was a devious bugger for smirking!).

"Maggie, why are you acting strange? You're perspiring, you're a shaking, beautiful mess. What's wrong? I know I'm not on duty, but I can STILL arrest criminals. Has someone tried something?" I shook my head, though nervously. (I tried my best to hide it, honest!).

"No, no, I'm not on duty, either! Just doing some Christmas shopping! Aren't __you__supposed to be working?" He smirked, once again and looked at me. "I __was__, but Sarge told me to leave. I wanted to work, you know how much I love the shifts in this time of year, there's more of a challenge, the work's harder, it's brilliant! I'm gutted, really. Well, now that we're both bored out of our skulls, how's about lunch?"

I shook my head, my nerves as clear as day. "I have to head to the Aidensfield Church, Eileen Reynolds needs help with arranging the flowers." John tilted his head to one side. "Isn't she normally able to do that herself?" I shook my head, a sad look in my eyes. "Sadly, no, Remember the accident she had? She tries her best, but she needs help."

John nodded at me, believing my excuse. I hated using Eileen's predicament as a scapegoat, but it was the first thing that came to mind. (I know, I know, smite me!).

"Well, okay, Maggie. I'll see you later on. Aidensfield Arms at seven?" I smiled and kissed him. "Absolutely. I can't wait." He returned the kiss and walked off, smirking.

I exhaled a sigh of relief and waited till the street was free from his presence and walked back into the shop. I walked up to the shopkeeper and smiled. "That item in the window, I'll take it."

End Of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

HEARTBEAT

The Angel Of Mercy

Chapter Fourteen: A Nasty Surprise

POV: Police Constable John Stockwell

After I had finished my Christmas shopping, I left my bags in the flat, got changed into civvies and went inside the Aidensfield Arms for a drink. I smirked as I checked my watch. _'No doubt that Maggie won't be here yet. She'll be with Eileen Reynolds at this moment.'_

I made my way up to the bar and retained my smirk as I saw Gina talking to a customer. She grinned as soon as she saw me. "Well, hello handsome!" I nodded in her direction and unfastened my overcoat, it was too warm in the pub.

"Hello to you too, Miss Ward. I'll have my usual. Has David or my father been in? I need to ask them a favour." Gina began pouring my half-pint of stout and placed the drink on the bar top as I gave her the correct amount before she shook her head.

"Can't say I've seen either of them. It's a bit odd, they're usually in at this time. What did you need them for?" I took a sip of my drink and smirked again. "Ah, that's a secret for now. You're invited, though, of course."

The barmaid raised an eyebrow. "Invited to what, eh?" I let out a loud chuckle and shook my head. "Another secret for now, Gina. But, I _might _need your help with something down the line. Excuse the railway pun, I actually need to visit the station after I'm done here. I'll tell you one thing, though. I'm planning a surprise for Maggie. Here, look at this."

I reached into the breast pocket of my overcoat and pulled out a small, red velvet box. I opened it and Gina's eyes widened. "Oh, John... It's beautiful!" I grinned and closed the box, immediately putting it back in my pocket. "Only you and I know about this, I'd recommend keeping it tight-lipped. Let's just say that the offer wasn't official. Think on it, you'll know what I'm talking about."

Gina shot me a knowing look and grinned. Her expression soon changed when she saw someone walk through the front doors. I turned on my heel and looked at the person in question. The man raised his hands to his chest and held them out in front of him. "Gina, look..."

"Get out of here. You're barred, Steve..." I turned to look at Gina. "You know this man?" Gina nodded at me and grunted. "Yeah, he's an ex that cheated on me with an old flame. I barred him as a result of his actions."

I mirrored Gina's nod and stood up to face Steve. "You've been asked to leave by the management. Pray tell I don't have to ask you a second time." Steve grinned evilly at me. "Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

I walked over to him and glared at him. "I'll arrest you for trespassing." Steve shook his head. "You're not a copper, you're far too scrawny!" I smirked at him and reached into my back pocket to pull out my handcuffs.

"Do I have to ask you again? Leave." Steve moved his hand behind his back and my eyes widened as soon as I saw the object. It was a knife. I stared intensely at Steve, not blinking once, taking a cautious step towards him.

"Easy, now... Put that down, you REALLY don't want to use that. Gina, phone for Mike. Tell him to get over here sharpish. Now, Gina, for everyone's safety." From the sounds behind me, I could tell that Gina had already picked up the receiver and started dialling the Police House's number. I was just glad that Maggie wasn't here to see this.

Judging my moment carefully, I ran up to Steve and tackled him to the ground. I thought I had knocked the blade out of his hand when I felt a searing pain in my kidney. I knew then that Steve had made a last-ditch attempt to attack and succeeded.

I fought through the pain and kept my hold on Steve. Moments later, one of my closest friends (seemingly Mike.) entered the bar and helped me to my feet before collaring the man who stabbed me. He immediately cuffed him and I staggered over to the bar, clutching my wound, trying to keep a lid on the blood flow.

With my other hand currently as a clenched fist, (which was NOT intentional, I had just been stabbed in the kidney, you know!) through gritted teeth I hissed loudly as the pain was unbearable. "G-Gina... Call... E-Eileen Reynolds... G-g-get Maggie here..."

The last thing I remember seeing was everything going black as I collapsed onto the wooden parquet flooring, my body going limp.

End Of Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter 15

HEARTBEAT

The Angel Of Mercy

Chapter Fifteen: Aftermath

POV: District Nurse Maggie Bolton

"John's injured!? I'll be right over, Gina! Stay with him till I get there!" With those words, I slammed the receiver back onto its white cradle and ran out of Eileen's residence, not having the time to explain to her what was happening.

I clambered into my Land Rover, slammed the door shut, turned the key in the ignition, slammed my foot onto the accelerator pedal and growled as the engine roared into life. Even though I was adhering to the speed limit, I had to take great care on the icy roads leading up to the pub.

As soon as I reached my destination, I switched the engine off, wrenched the keys out of the ignition, locked my vehicle up and ran into the pub, not before grabbing my black medical bag. When I ran through the doors, I saw John laying on the floor on his back and saw Gina with him.

She looked up at me with worried, tear-filled eyes. "Oh, Maggie... I've already phoned for an ambulance, it's on its way. He doesn't look good... Steve... He just... He stabbed John in the kidney! I never would have thought it possible!"

I nodded in Gina's direction but didn't take my eyes off my partner. I knelt down next to him and cautiously opened his overcoat, slowly unbuttoning his shirt to look at the wound that monster had left.

I was used to dealing with blood, but this particular sight brought tears to my eyes, which is perfectly understandable. I loved this man with all my heart and more, if that was possible. Nevertheless, I did my best to tend to his wound before the ambulance arrived.

I wrapped a huge wad of bandage around his side and fastened it securely. Now, it was out of my hands till he made it into hospital. After a few minutes of pained silence of an empty pub, besides Gina's tears and my own, the ambulance arrived and the paramedics entered the pub.

I nodded my thanks to the barmaid and helped John to a stretcher. It was difficult manoeuvring him out of the pub's awkward door arrangement, but the paramedics managed it with ease. They were trained for this.

After John was loaded into the ambulance, I turned back to look at the front door and saw Gina stood there, tears running down her cheeks. I spoke to her with a mild stammer. "Gina, can... Can you let Claude, Kate and David know what's happened? I'm going with John."

Gina nodded at me with a weak smile and I stepped into the ambulance and sat next to John, immediately clutching his hand. One of the paramedics closed the door in front of us and got into the ambulance, heading for Ashfordly General Hospital.

The journey took too long. I didn't take my eyes off John. I just hoped the bandage would hold till they got him into surgery. I knew it would, but the current situation gave me doubts everything medical-related.

When we finally reached the hospital, I didn't leave John's side once. We rushed into the Casualty ward and John was almost immediately prepped for surgery. I had to wait outside. I slumped on a chair and rested my head in my hands, unable to fight back the tears.

The minutes passed, and I saw doctors, nurses and various medical staff members walking back-and-forth. More minutes passed before I heard footsteps walking towards me. I saw two familiar faces look at me with sombre expressions. Oscar and Phil.

I stood up with shaky legs and turned to face the Sergeant and Constable. Oscar was the first to speak. Both he and Phil removed their hat and helmet as a sign of respect for John and I. "Maggie, I'm sorry this happened, truly sorry. The monster who did this is already in our cells, Mike's grilling him as we speak. I promise you, he's going to go down for a VERY long time for what he's done."

Phil didn't say anything, he just sat down next to where I had sat and remained there. Oscar spoke again. "Phil's going to stay with you to offer support. I have to get back to the station. Please, inform us of any progress."

I nodded at Oscar and shot him a weak smile. "Thank you, Oscar. I promise, you'll be the first to know after me." Oscar nodded and returned the same, weak smile. "Knowing PC Stockwell, he'll be back on his feet in no time. He's a fighter, one of the Ashfordly boys. I'll be back later. Goodbye."

Oscar put his hat back on, turned on his heel and left the corridor, heading back towards the Police Station. I turned to look at Phil and he placed a shaky hand on mine, giving it a light squeeze. His eyes were welling up, he was struggling to fight back the tears himself.

I turned to look at the doors to the operating theatre and sighed deeply, praying that John was going to make it.

To Be Continued...


End file.
